


Altered States

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c gets his groove on.  This is for mresundance who requested DancingDaniel and Teal'c.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered States

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mresundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/gifts).



Anthropology had always been more of a hobby on the side for Daniel. A natural offshoot of his study of languages and history and dead cultures, but not his real intellectual focus.

But it sure was fun.

Particularly when he was off world, somewhere completely new, with an aboriginal group that hadn't been the subject of ten doctoral theses already, where the diplomacy consisted of feasting on roasted meats and homemade bread and exotic fruits around a bonfire, with entertainment in the form of dancing and music and singing and drumming.

In the beginning, he had taken special glee in dragging SG-1 into the fray. Insisting that their participation was required beyond polite sips of wine and cautious consumption of the local dishes. He loved seeing Sam surrender to having her face painted and flowers and beads draped over her shoulders or wrapped around her wrists, or woven into her hair.

It used to be even more fun when they did it to Jack.

But after years of peaceful exploring, SG-1 knew all about this kind of first contact. It was still fun, but now all of them anticipated it and Daniel could enjoy it for the pure joy of the event, with laughing, easy friends around him.

Now the special joy of the events, for him, was the dancing.

Dancing to achieve an ecstatic state. Dancing himself into a trance. Dancing himself into exhausted, happy oblivion.

When Jack would let him. After a few rounds of a hungover, barely moving Daniel stumbling back to the 'gate the day after, Jack had taken it upon himself to drag Daniel away from the action before he could reach the breaking point that the dancing was designed to achieve. But it was still good.

And of course, Jack couldn't really stop Teal'c.

Teal'c, who brought his warrior's grace to the rhythmic, pounding steps, the gyrations, the extension of arms, the rolling of hips, the glide of bare feet.

Teal'c, who found the altered state as easily by dancing as he did in meditation and kel no reem.

Teal'c who would even strip down to sweat and skin if the natives did, glowing in the firelight.

The rest of SG-1 would collapse, panting, letting their heartbeats slow as they opened new communications with the natives, sharing the local spirits or fruit juices or sweets, fending off the advances of curious youth, and all of them watching Teal'c from the corners of their eyes.

In those moments, Daniel would wonder what it would be like to have that power and grace and intensity focused on him. What it would be like to enter that ecstatic state with Teal'c.

Then the chief would ask Jack a question, and he would turn his attention to his duties as translator, while Teal'c continued to dance in the firelight.


End file.
